powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons
Here's the list of Demons, which are the monsters for Power Rangers Samurai Strike. Two-Face The first Demon of the show. He appeared in the end of episode one & in episode two, he was defeated by the Red Ranger & later destroyed by the Origami Zords. Saberleo The second Demon. He appeared in episode three & was defeated by the rangers' joint effort & later destroyed by the Origami Megazord. Boulderlanche A monster with boulder power that cause earthquakes. He appeared in episode four & was destroyed by the Origami Megazord in the beginning of the episode. Miseryn-Yang A monster that loves to make people feel miserable. He appeared in episode four after Boulderlanche was destroyed. He was defeated by the Blue & Pink Rangers & was finally destroyed by the Origami Megazord. Terrorpus An octopus-like monster that disguised itself as a ride in an amusement park that the rangers (except Todd) went to in episode five. He was defeated by the Red Ranger with his new Beetle Disk & destroyed by the Origami Megazord with Beetle Power. Sorrow Eater A monster that feeds off sorrow & insecurity after using insults & special powers on people. He appeared in episode six & was defeated by the Yellow Ranger (who was the only one who wasn't affected) & destroyed by the Origami Megazord with Beetle Power. Treetoxin A tree monster that has a breath that's so poisonous that only the spirit of the Marlin can cure it. He appeared in episode in episode seven & was defeated by the Blue Ranger with his new Marlin Disk & was destroyed by the Origami Megazord with Marlin Power. Eskimo A monster that uses his whip to take control over his opponents. He appeared in episode nine & was defeated by the Red Ranger & was destroyed by the Origami Megazord with Tiger Power. Umbrella Head A monster that uses his umbrella-like ornament to glide through the air. He appeared in episode ten & was destroyed by the Spirit Eagle. Nightmare A terrifying monster that uses his sword to give his victims nightmares. He appeared in episode eleven & was destroyed by the rangers. He was later ressurected in episode twelve & was finally destroyed by the newly formed Flying Origami Megazord. Overdepressed A mace-armed monster that loves to make kids feel miserable. He appeared in episode thirteen & was defeated by the Yellow & Pink Rangers & finally destroyed by the Origami Megazord after he was weighed down by the Spirit Eagle. Flametrunk A fiery monster that shoots fire out of his trunk. He appeared in episode fourteen & was destroyed by the Flying Origami Megazord. Freako A faceless monster that can shapeshift & split in two. He appeared in episode fifteen & was defeated by the Green Ranger & later destroyed by the Flying Origami Megazord. Tragshell An armadillo-like monster who makes people feel miserable like himself. He appeared in episode sixteen & was destroyed by the Origami Megazord who used the attacks of the Beetle, Marlin, & Tiger. Petalblade A flower-like demon that's armed with a blade. He appeared in episode seventeen & was defeated by the Gold Ranger & was destroyed by the Flying Origami Megazord with help from the Squid Origami Zord. Shreiker A bird-like demon armed with swords with a shreik so terrifying that it could paralyze people. He appeared in episode eighteen & was destroyed by the Origami Megazord with Squid Power. Fungoil An ugly demon that's covered in oil to slip his opponents' attacks. He appeared in episode nineteen & was defeated by the Blue & Gold Rangers & was finally destroyed by the Origami Megazord with Squid Power. Multimouth A demon with lots of mouths that work as vacuums to suck away human souls. He appeared in episode twenty & was defeated by the rangers & was finally destroyed by the Clawstriker Megazord. Ozourbes/Demon rider Ozourbes: 'An houndered-eye's monster he can eye's from his body. Just when he was about to get defeated by the Dragon knight & Wing Knight, Xaviax's monsters used as shild then Xaviax gave Ozourbes a dangerest weapon the ''Vent-a-nizer" then he transform into Demon Rider. He appeared in episode in episode twenty-one & twenty-three '''Demon rider ': A evil Kamen rider '''with a blaster and cards. His cards are mirror monster cards. He appeared in episode twenty-one, twenty-two, and twenty-three Category:Villians Category:Samurai Strike